De-Spite
by StarkerSage
Summary: An alternate end to the Zeke v. Jared brawl with a focus on Zeke.


Zeke Landon has had a very eventful couple of weeks. He's essentially a freak of nature and today he gathered his courage to face his past. His mother! It had not gone well and he really had no one to blame but himself.

_"__There's only so much disappoint a mother can take. It shouldn't take a year for you to reach out to your own mother!"_

Zeke shakes his head trying to rid himself of the memory of his mother's voice and her disappointment but he fails miserably.

_"__And to come up with these fantastical stories…get some help, Zeke! Please!" _

_SLAM!_

He finds himself in a little liquor store and he just stares at the liquor as he fights his inner demons. _You have a fresh start. Don't throw it all away, now that you've come this far._ His inner voice is fighting against his urge to escape and disappear into a bottle.

He has no idea how long he has been standing there

"Are you buying or window shopping?" the shop attendant's voice snaps him back to reality. He looks around, unsure how long he had been standing there. He walks over to the counter, hands him the money a point to a bottle of cheap bourbon.

After the events of the day he's back at the apartment when Jared comes around. They have a small scuffle that hits pause when Zeke pulls the gun he had bought to use against Griffin.

"This is what I bought." Zeke shouts at Jared. Answering his question as to whether he had bought any drugs.

He slumps back against the wall, defeated. "You're never gonna let it go are you? Michaela is just trying to help me through this but your ego cannot see past it. And as long as I'm here you're going to be a menace, aren't you?"

With a heavy sigh, he puts the gun away and points at a little bag that seemed to be half-way packed. "You win Jared, I'm leaving."

He walks over to his luggage and continues shoving clothes into the small bag forcefully. "My stay here is obviously going to cause Michaela more trouble than I'm worth."

Zeke walks out of the apartment with his light to go bag, leaving Jared feeling a tad hollow about his victory.

He's just exiting the building when he stops short, _GO BACK!_

Michaela bounds up the stairs 2 at a time. She turns round the corner and see her door ajar. Pulling out her gun she takes a moment to calm herself. She pushes the door further open and calls out tentatively, "Zeke?"

She looks around taking in the state of her apartment and worry starts to set in. And just when she's about to hit panic mode Jared walks out of her bathroom.

"What the fuck, Jared! You know I could have shot you." Jared raises his hand with a little shrug. As she puts her gun away, Michaela gives her living room another once over before giving Jared her full attention. "Would you happen to know what happened here?"

He at least has to decency to look abashed as he answers her question. "I had a little altercation with the addict."

"Christ Jared, I asked you to stay out of it!"

"Don't worry Mick, I'll fix everything that was destroyed." He tries to reassure her but she seems preoccupied.

_STOP HIM!_

"Where's Zeke now?"

"He's gone!"

What do you mean, gone.

"He packed a bag and left. This is for the best Mick. You don't want someone like that around you." Michaela gives him a withering stare. And he amends, "I don't want someone like that around you."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"What?"

"How long ago did he leave?"

"Mick listen, _"

"I swear to god Jared if you don't answer my question right now!"

"About 5 minutes. But Mick_" She off before he can complete his statement.

She thinks about all that Zeke has been through with his mother and Jared and her heart breaks for him. When she gets downstairs she's lost. Which way should she go?

Zeke is at a loss. He's standing at the bus stop trying to figure out his next move. A bus pulls up and he looks up, considers getting on it but to where? He shakes his head at the driver and apologizes for the hold up.

"You okay, man?" the driver has a look of concern. Zeke gives him a weak smile to reassure him.

"I'm good. Just remembered I forgot something."

With a slight nod, the driver closes the doors and pulls away.

_GO BACK!_

He watches the bus drive off and tries to reassess his situation. Where does someone who has come back from the dead, with no job and no family go? Michaela had been very generous but all he brought her was trouble.

He looks around and decides to sit on the bench at the stop as he tries to think through his options.

He's so deep in thought he doesn't realise when someone else sits next to him. He's jolted out of his reverie when he feels a gentle hand on his arm.

"Zeke." He looks up to see Michaela sitting next to him with what seems like relief on her face. "I just got a call from Ben. He says he has some news and we need to go back." She takes his hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Come on!"

***Really how is there no fic with Zeke? Did I just miss it? Reviews & feedback always welcome.***


End file.
